One Shot
by Leingod
Summary: [CloudXAerith][Graphic Lemon][Explicit adult content]After the Gold Saucer date, Cloud decides to pay Aerith a visit to her bedroom...


**CloudXAerith Lemon/graphic sex scene**

**Don't read this if it offends you.**

One Shot

The thought had been in his mind for some time now. Somehow, he just couldn't forget the way she had looked at him, just before she said "Goodnight, Cloud. I'll see you in the morning."

He knew she had some problems of her own which she wasn't ready to share with him just yet. He respected that. He respected her.

When she had come to his room earlier and asked him out for that "date" she'd promised, he was ecstatic. Of course he didn't let it show on his face. But deep inside his heart, he was glad she came.

They had a wonderful time. Gold Saucer was a wonderful place to begin with.

But the night ended quickly and she said she was tired and so they parted ways.

"_Goodnight, Cloud. I'll see you in the morning."_

* * *

Now all alone, back in his room, Cloud couldn't help but wonder. Somehow he felt as if this would be the last time he would watch her smile and laugh again.

Maybe he was being oversensitive. Maybe he was just tired. He just needed a rest, that was all.

But he couldn't sleep. Try as he might, he tossed and turned in bed but his mind refused to let go, and his eyes refused to shut. All he could think about was her.

_Get out of bed and go find her. Tell her you love her._

He got out of his bed, rubbing his head slightly. Should he go and tell her how he feels? Well he wasn't exactly the smoothest guy around and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

But I should at least go and try… 

So it was decided. Cloud straightened out his clothes a little and decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

He stood in front of her door, knowing that she must be asleep inside, curled up under a warm blanket. His heartbeat quickened and he contemplates between turning back to his room or knocking the door.

He did neither.

Instead, he tried to turn the doorknob to her room and was surprised to find that it was unlocked.

Trust her to be so reckless… 

Shrugging, he turned the knob quietly and the door swing opened easily. The light from the hotel lobby spilled into the tiny room and onto a small bed by the window.

And alas! There was his sleeping angel. He quietly stepped inside the room, before closing the door behind him. Shadows covered him as he stood there watching her sleep. She had not closed the window curtains so that the moonbeams were cast on her sleeping features.

She looked so beautiful; it almost took his breath away.

Almost.

Cloud's eyes roamed to the rest of her. The blanket that had previously covered her small frame had somehow been kicked off the bed in her sleep. He could see that she was wearing a thin white nightgown.

He moved closer towards her, breathing slightly louder now. He felt his manhood hardened just at the simple sight of hers and he felt embarrassed by it.

_Aerith…_

He stopped his footstep abruptly when she suddenly turned and moaned slightly in her sleep. His eyes roamed across her slightly parted lips and all he could think of was to take those virgin mouth of hers into his own.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Either he ran all the way back to his room now and calm himself down, or he was going to take her, right here and now.

Either way seemed like a bad choice to him.

He knelt down beside her bed and leaned closer to her, so that he could smell the soft fragrance of white lilies on her.

"Aerith?" he whispered, afraid to wake her up, yet he just couldn't bring himself to indulge in her while she was asleep.

She must have been a light sleeper, because her eyelids fluttered slightly before she opened her eyes and met his.

"Cloud?" she whispered back sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

He cupped his hands around her face, and that made her widened her eyes in surprise.

"Cloud…" she muttered, her cheeks growing pink.

"I want you." He muttered. "I want to meet you…too."

She paused when the sudden revelation of what he'd said hit her. She sat up suddenly and pushed his hands away. "You mean…at the gondola…?"

He nodded. "Didn't you say you want to meet me too? The real me? When we were sitting in the gondola?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Somehow, she looked fully awake now. "Yes…but…"

"No but, Aerith. I'll like to meet the real you too."

Before she could protest, he leaned forward and took her parted mouth into his. She let out a gasp but did not fight him off. Cloud's heart beats faster the moment Aerith opened her mouth back and took his tongue into her mouth.

Her lips felt so hot, it was driving him crazy. He knew at that moment that she was going to be his.

"God, I need you." He muttered as he pushed her back into her bed as he climbed on top of her.

She let out a small groan when she felt Cloud's member rubbing against her thigh.

"Oh no, Cloud…this is wrong…"

He didn't listen to her, or rather, he chose not to. Instead, he ran his hands under her thin nightgown and felt nothing but cold soft skin inside. She was wearing nothing underneath this piece of cloth and he was excited by this.

Slowly, he let his hands wander up to her left breast where he gave it a tiny squeeze.

Aerith moaned softly at his touch and Cloud was encouraged by this.

"Cloud, don't…don't stop." She whispered now, her eyes hazy with lust and desire for the man now on top of her.

Nodding, he proceeds to remove her nightgown and was mesmerized for a moment, by her body. She had beautiful breasts, and a small belly. Her hips are small and it seemed as if she won't be able to take all of him. But it didn't matter. She was so beautiful.

"Now, its your turn." She said, a little teasingly while she tugged at his clothes. Quickly and almost urgently, Cloud removed his clothing and threw them across the room.

"You didn't have to throw them that far, you know." She muttered, chuckling a little.

Cloud laughed as well. Trust Aerith to crack a joke at a time like this.

She grew quiet quickly when her eyes fell upon his manhood. It was erected and large and ready.

Biting her lower lips, Aerith moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wandering to the middle of her thighs.

"No…I mean, it'll never work. You're too big for me." She muttered, her green eyes wide.

"Nonsense. Now come here." He gestured to her again but she shook her head.

"It's my first time, Cloud. I'm scared."

Smiling a little, he moved closer to her. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"But…"

"Shhh." He hushed her as he brought his mouth to hers and began to let his tongue do the talking.

While she was distracted with his mouth, Cloud took the opportunity to let his fingers slipped down to the middle of her thighs. She was already wet there. Without warning, he thrust his fingers into her tight vagina and she let out a cry.

He didn't stopped there. He knew she would resist him. He started to pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, feeling the warmth of her womb and the tightness of her vagina. Aerith let out a yelp again, this time she threw her head back. Cloud took her mouth again to silent her.

"Stop…" she moaned but even as she said that, her hips begin to thrust up against his finger. Cloud smiled, knowing that she was enjoying this very much.

But he was not satisfied with just this. He quickly removed his finger, making Aerith groaned slightly as he climbed back up on top of her.

"You're wet enough. Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked back up at him, beats of perspiration had formed on her neck and forehead. Nodding, she opened up her legs.

He saw her vagina then. It was small and tight and wet. He knew he would have a hard time going inside of her if she wasn't wet enough.

"It wouldn't work." She muttered again, closing her eyes as Cloud came forward.

He placed his hard penis directly in front of her vagina, just touching it but he did not move forward.

She groaned at this tease. She was dying to have him, all of him inside of her.

He knew she was ready. But he wasn't sure if her vagina would be able to take all of him either. He would have to slowly work his way in.

So gently, he tipped his penis into her, slowly and gently as her vagina opens up to wrap around his member, he became harder and started to pant loudly. He wanted to thrust deep inside her but he knew that wouldn't work. Her vagina would just refused him.

So he slowly tilted his hips, so that his penis would have a smoother entry into her. She groaned loudly at the contact and widened her legs in hopes that it would allow Cloud to enter easier.

He felt her vagina widened for him, and he was glad. He began to push himself forward until almost half his penis was inside of her. She groaned loudly and tried to close her legs but this only increased the friction between his sex and hers. Cloud moaned loudly and tried to grab her legs to keep them from closing.

"Don't…don't fight me…"he panted and with one final push, he was inside of her, completely.

"Ugh!" Aerith moaned loudly as she felt his hard penis inside her. She tried to sit up but Cloud pushed her back down. Within seconds, he began to ride her, thrusting his penis in and out, in and out of her, faster and harder.

She thrust her hips back up to meet his, the with each thrust, she felt about to burst. Her vagina tightened and Cloud groaned, feeling the pressure it was acting on his member. He was about to climax when he suddenly pushed himself out of her vagina.

She let out a cry when he was out. She was so ready to reach orgasm.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, breathing heavily, her vagina still sore from his thrusting.

"Turn around, Aerith."

"What?"

"I said, turn around." He repeated calmly. Aerith cast him a confused look but turned around like he said.

He reached forward and positioned himself just behind her. Then, he wrapped his hands around her small waist before letting his fingers roam to her nipples. He began to gently squeeze both nipples, earning small gasps from her.

Then, he proceed to pushed her forward, so that she is now in a crouching position.

"Cloud?" she whispered, uncertain of what is happening.

"Don't worry." He replied back and without notice, he suddenly thrust his penis up into her vagina from behind.

She cried out from the pure ecstasy of it and Cloud began to thrust faster and further into her wet vagina.

As he thrust up and down, his fingers never stopped to massage and squeeze her breasts, and Aerith felt she was ready to burst from orgasm any minute now.

"Oh Cloud, oooh…" she moaned as she held on to his arms so that she would not fall from the violent thrusts Cloud was giving her.

She felt his penis inside her and it was out of her again, then it was in again. She could feel that Cloud was reaching right into the very core of her womb and she wanted him to stay there.

"Oh don't stop, Cloud. Please don't stop." She begged.

Before she knew it though, Cloud had removed his member from her vagina yet again and she was getting frustrated.

"Don't play with me like this." She complained, frowning.

Cloud only chuckled and turned her around so that she was again on the bed underneath him.

Grabbing her thighs and forcing them open, Cloud thrust his penis inside of her vagina again. This time, it was no longer tight, but wet and hot. He felt faint from the pressure of it and began to thrust harder and faster, just as she would have like.

Crying out his name, Aerith tilted her hips up to meet him so that he was thrusting down full force into her. As Cloud thrust downwards, she thrust her hips upwards. The combination of two was almost deadly as Cloud immediately felt his whole penis being swallowed up into her vagina. He was ready to thrust out of her when she suddenly grabbed his hips and held him there.

"No." she said sternly.

"Huh?"

"I said no. You're not getting out of me again."

Before Cloud could protest, Aerith held his hips firmly in place while she began to thrust her vagina towards his penis. Cloud's sex went deeper and deeper into her and she finally orgasm, shaking violently against his member.

When she finished her climax and was about to calm down, it was Cloud's turn. He felt his penis hardened and swollen. Aerith could feel it too because her vagina suddenly became very tight and full of Cloud's sex.

He began to thrust hard into her and she gasped from the friction. He pinned her hands under his to keep her from moving her body, while he thrust into her vagina again and again. Aerith was already uncooperative at this point. But Cloud wasn't going to stop until he got his orgasm.

With a sudden pull, he grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his hips, then he cupped her butt and brought her forward to him so that she was now sitting on top of him. Her weight was making her vagina opened for his penis. And so, he began to thrust up and up inside of her, while she was sitting on top of him, groaning and moaning his name.

Finally, he felt his member tightened and he knew it was about time to release his semen. With one final thrust, he felt himself let go as his seed spewed into her vagina and she groaned again, sensing the wetness spreading into her sex.

It was all over.

He laid her gently back onto the bed while he slept beside her. They cuddled together until dawn and then the next morning, they dressed up and decided to pretend that nothing had happened between them.

"Let's go find the others." She said when they were both dressed up.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

**-End-**


End file.
